


A Face Once Dead and Gone

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [42]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arguing, Difficult Decisions, Family, Friendship, Gen, Surprises, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Brody walk through the town of Halverport when Sophie notices a face that she never thought she'd see again.
Relationships: Brody & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Face Once Dead and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie lifted up her arms, stretching as she walked alongside Brody. The leather straps on her thumb braces shone in the sun as she made a happy sound. The auburn pirate glanced over at the taller pirate with a warm, gentle smile. It was nice to see Sophie so happy.

“That was so good.” Sophie tilted back her head before lazily placing her hands behind it.

“Yeah. I love Omar’s cooking but you can only eat the same dishes so many times before you get sick of them.” Brody replied as she looked around the town of Halverport. It was a beautiful seaside town where the people seemed to mimic the vibes given off by the water surrounding it: calming and charming. “So, where to next?”

“Well, it would be great if I could get some more art supplies. Tenn and I are running low and I should have enough to cover it. Maybe there will even be some new colors I haven't seen before or even some new types of art supplies,” Sophie’s pale blue eyes danced with excitement at the thought. The two pirates looked around at the town square in which they were passing through, noticing that it seemed pretty busy. The people of Halverport shuffled around, pushing past each other and apologizing as they made their way to their varying destinations. Sophie and Brody navigated their way through the crowd, their hands interlocked as the pair of friends weaved past the next batch of people.

“Alright.” The auburn turned her head to look back at Sophie. “I think I just spotted a stand or something over by the western section of the flower district.” Brody’s hand moved up and she linked arms with Sophie, pushing further through the busy streets of Halverport. She wanted to get out of there as soon as she could; Brody hated crowds. 

Sophie tried to keep up, her footwork sloopy as she stumbled this way and that, apologizing as she bumped into people. When suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar silhouette. A tall, red-headed girl dressed in a simple puffy white shirt was heading in the opposite direction. A burn mark covered her left cheek that shone lightly in the bright sunlight. Her face turned left and right; a vaguely confused expression displayed on it before the girl walked forward. Sophie felt her heart stop in that moment. Then it reappeared in her chest as it tightened and turned as the girl slowly disappeared from her view. Without thinking she let go of Brody’s arm, pushing through the crowd roughly as she sprinted forward, trying to catch up with the redhead that had vanished down an alleyway. 

“Sophie!” Brody called out, brushing back a strand of hair that had covered her face as she forced her way through the crowd. “Wait up!” 

But Sophie couldn’t hear her, all the sounds around her were dull and numb. The only constant sound was the blood pumping in her ears. Her head was spinning as she followed the redhead around the corner. Sophie slipped and fell, her braces scuffing against the ground. The girl the red-headed pirate had been following stopped in front of a small building, her hand already on the doorknob. 

“Wait!” Sophie’s voice cracked. 

The girl froze, her hand glued to the doorknob as her body lightly flinced.

“Minnie…” Sophie’s voice shook as she stumbled forward. Her throat felt like it was on fire but she didn’t care. “I don’t believe it… Is it really you?”

The girl slowly turned around, her body language tense and unsure until she looked at Sophie. Her blue eyes softened and her body relaxed when she saw Sophie.

“Sophie?” Minnie’s face scrunched up in confusion and disbelief. Her mind seemed unable to comprehend that the person that was standing in front of her, the one she had longed to see, was standing in front of her. “You’re alive!?!” Minnie’s soft voice wavered as she ran forward, gently hugging Sophie. Minnie held onto her twin tightly, putting all of her emotions and love into the hug as though she was afraid that her twin would disappear without a trace. 

Sophie gave a short sob and wrapped her arms around her sister as tears started to cover her face. They stung her pale blue eyes that shone with shock while her mind tried to process that this moment, one she never dreamed she would get to experience in this world, was truly happening. The world around them became non-existent as the twins lived in that moment, both of them sobbing as they took in this impossible miracle the world had gifted them.

Their attention was quickly drawn elsewhere, however, when the oncoming footsteps grew louder as Brody appeared around the corner. The auburn pirate clutched her knees and emitted short, uneven gasps, catching her breath. “Sophie. Thank goddess I found you! You can’t just-“ Her smile disappeared in an instant when she saw Minerva standing right beside Sophie. Brody’s hand instinctively went to her blade and began to unsheathe it. 

“Wait! Brody, it’s okay! She’s not going to hurt us!” Sophie yelled. Quickly sliding in between the pair, she stood in front of her sister, her arms outstretched. 

Minnie stood defensively as she stared at Brody. Her pale blue eyes searched the pirate’s face with uncertainty. The tall redhead looked closer to a frightened animal than a bloodthirsty pirate. Brody glared back at Minnie before looking towards Sophie. The auburn’s eyes were filled with concern and confusion as they locked with Sophie’s. A silent conversation took place between the two friends as Minnie stood there, unsure what would transpire. With an angry sigh, Brody took a step back and placed her blade back in its sheath. The hilt clicked into place, the only sound that was shared between the three of them. 

Sophie gave Brody an appreciative smile before turning back to Minnie. “How are you alive?” Sophie’s eyes looked into Minnie’s, hoping to find answers there. “How is this even possible? I heard the tales from my crew. The ship… it didn’t make it and you were below decks.”

“I’m not sure.” Minnie shook her head. Her red locks swayed forward, covering one of her eyes. “The ship started to sink when Lily and I were fighting. Both of us were so focused on the fight. All I felt was anger at her, at myself, that it wasn’t until the floor was submerged that we stopped. Soon the sea overtook both of us and my vision went dark. The next thing I know I’m on a boat and the people who saved me dropped me off here. I’ve been living in this home - well, maybe “facility” is a better word for it - ever since I came here.” Minnie’s voice was quiet and somber. 

“The facility?” Sophie’s voice took on a tone of confusion. Her eyes glanced back at the rather plain-looking building behind her. 

“It’s to help me with my condition. I got pretty fucked up from the ship and now my body can barely handle a few hours of movement at a time before fatigue takes over.”

Sophie looked down with sorrow etched on her face. She didn't know what to say. Both of them had sustained harsh injuries from that batlle.

“Tenn!” Minnie’s eyes grew large and she grasped Sophie’s shoulders firmly, causing Brody to nearly reach for her blade once more. “Is he okay?” The older twin’s voice grew shaky.

Sophie shared a quick look with Brody to let her know she was fine before she answered her twin’s question.

“Yes. He’s fine, he’s back on the ship with the others. It was hard after that day. We didn’t think we could make it through after...” Sophie’s voice caught in her throat, “After we thought we had lost you. After the battle, it looked like some of our crew wouldn’t make it, but we’ve been getting better. Taking it one day at a time,” Sophie gave her sister a gentle, reassuring smile that made Minnie relax as she returned it in kind. 

“The…” Minnie stopped her sentence, debating whether or not to continue with that sentence when she discarded it. Taking a deep breath the redhead began to ask another question, her voice taking on a quieter, worried tone. “Are Violet, Mitch and Willy okay?”

“What the hell gives you the right to ask?” Brody spat, her eyes holding nothing but hatred for the person in front of her. 

“Brody, please.” Sophie begged, looking back at her friend who seemed annoyed with the stance Sophie was taking. “They’re okay. Mitch, Violet, Willy. They all made it out safe and sound.” 

Minnie’s eyes were filled with relief before their attention got drawn to Sophie’s thumbs. The warm brown leather braces shone in the sun. Minnie’s eyes traveled up and noticed the scars that plagued Sophie’s arms. Long, heartless scars that were caused because of her naivety, because of her desperation. 

“I’m so sorry, Soph. I…” Minnie’s words got caught in her throat. Tears began to slip down her face, her eyes becoming red-rimmed as sobs overtook her. “You shouldn’t have those scars. You shouldn’t have to go through so much pain and hardship.” Minnie’s eyes swum with guilt as more tears made her pale eyes glassy. “You shouldn't have to live the life of a pirate.” Her voice was bitter on the final word. All her years of suffering, of confusion, of heartache bled into that one word. Her pain and hatred were so powerful that it made the hair on both Brody and Sophie’s arms stand up. Sophie shook her head in disagreement at her twin’s words.

“Neither of us deserved the hell we’ve been through.  _ You _ didn’t deserve that shit that Lilly did to you. All that suffering you had to endure,” Sophie’s body shook with emotion. “But we made it through all that shit. You, me, Tenn, we’re fighters. We survived and now we can finally be happy.” Minnie’s shoulders relaxed in that moment, a part of her relieved Sophie didn’t view her as an irredeemable monster, even if she felt that to be true. A moment passed between the sisters before Minnie’s eyes shot up, a look of realization and hope overtaking her features. With an excited smile she spoke up. “You should stay here with me!” Minnie’s hands reached forward and held Sophie’s ever so gently. “You and Tenn both! Together as a family! We can finally start over again. Get a chance at the happiness we always dreamed of.” Minnie’s eyes shone with such a tender hope to them. A hope in a dream that she had been dreaming of for many years, what had driven her forward through all those sleepless nights as a Delta Pirate.

Sophie stared at her sister, her mind trying to register what Minnie had just presented. A chance at a home, a true home, one they had dreamed of since they were kids. Her and Minnie and Tenn all together. A family. Sophie’s mind froze for a moment. Family… The Ericson Pirates were just as much a family to her now too. With this decision what would become of her relationship with them?

“I…” she hesitated, her throat tightening as she struggled to say the words. “I should talk to Tenn.”

“Right.” Minnie’s eyes looked sad for a split second. “ Of course. We can talk again tomorrow when I have some more energy.”

Sophie hadn’t really realized until now but Minnie looked exhausted. Small bags were under her eyes as her energy ran low. She was clearly drained from the overexertion of this interaction and the hours that she had used up before now.

“Okay. I’ll meet you here. Same time.” Sophie wrapped her arms around Minnie again, the pair holding on for as long as they could before Sophie let go and turned to walk away with Brody. Her mind spun at what had just happened. She felt so happy to see Minnie again. She couldn’t believe it; Minnie was alive. Tears misted her sight once more. It felt so surreal that she was here. But a sense of nervousness also swirled through her body at the offer Minnie had given. Brody glanced over but remained silent, a small frown on her face as she led the way back to Ol’ Kickass. 

As soon as Sophie made it to the deck she scanned the ship for Tenn. It only took a moment to find her gentle, soft-spoken brother who sat around with the other street rat kids as he sketched them. It still surprised Sophie every now and then just how old Tenn had gotten and how much he had grown both in the years she missed and the ones they had shared together on this ship. As Sophie made her way forward she noticed that Violet was teasing Mitch who seemed rather peeved at whatever she was saying as Willy clutched his sides in laughter.

“Hey, Tenn.” Sophie’s voice was slightly shaky as she tried to clear her throat.

“Hey, Sophie.” Tenn’s face fell in concern. “What’s wrong?” He could tell that she had been crying. His worried tone made the other street rats stop their friendly banter and look up at Sophie. All their eyes grew large with worry, their attention drawn away from their conversation and onto the oldest of the street rats.

Sophie shifted her weight, glancing down at the deck as her fingers fidgeted with the straps on her braces. “This is going to sound insane. I know it will, but I’m not making this up. I… holy shit,” Sophie ran a trembling hand through her hair before looking back at her brother. 

“I saw Minnie. She’s alive.” 

Tenn’s eyes widened in shock as he dropped his sketchbook. HIs pencil collided with the deck, clinking softly before it rolled in a circle and stopped. 

“What the fuck?!?!” Mitch exclaimed, hopping up from his spot with a look of utter disbelief. “That’s impossible!” He studied Sophie’s face, trying to see if it wasn’t true. He hoped it wasn’t true but it was clear as soon as he saw her eyes that it was. 

“How?” Violet’s pale eyes looked up at her best friend. “The ship sunk. We all saw it.” Her voice was soft as she struggled to read anything on Sophie’s face with her limited sight.

“It wasn’t super clear how she survived. She got picked up by another boat and dropped off here in Halverport. She’s staying at this place that’s helping her with her injuries.” 

“Is she okay?” Tenn focused on his sister as he nervously played with his fingers. 

“Yes. It's nothing life-threatening.” Sophie paused, her gaze returning to the deck as she wondered how the next piece of information would be handled. “Tenn, she asked me if you and I wanted to live there with her.” Sophie’s eyes locked with her brother’s and in an instant she knew his answer.

“Wait? Does that mean you’re thinking of leaving?!?!” Willy scurried to his feet, his eyes filled with worry. It was obvious he didn’t want them to go.

The group was silent as the tension rose. Each member of the street rat kids could feel their different friends’ emotions radiating off them, swirling and clashing against the others. All of them waited to see who would have the stones to speak up first.

“We should go.” Tenn stated simply. “She’s our family.” Those words sent a dagger through all the other street rats’ hearts as they processed what was said. 

“I thought we were your family too!” Willy snapped. “But I guess that means nothing to you! You’d rather go with Minerva,” Willy grimaced at Tenn, his hurt clear in his eyes. “I don’t know if you forgot, but she hurt all of us!” His voice was filled with venom as he glared at Tenn.

“But-“ Tenn’s voice was quickly cut off.

“But nothing!” Mitch yelled, his arm shooting out as he curled his other into a fist. “Violet’s eyes were fucked up! I was kidnapped and fucking drained like some pig! Sophie’s thumbs and arms were torn to shreds and Minerva cut the shit out of your face!” Mitch pointed at Tenn who hid that side of his face for a moment. Mitch’s eyes grew large as he internally winced at his decision to display Tenn’s injury. Silence overtook the group once more, the tension now more hurtful and pained.

Sophie didn’t respond. Her pale blue eyes were focused entirely on the ship’s deck. She felt her emotions clash with each other. Her thoughts battled it out in her mind, both sides pulling out all the stops as she stood in the middle, torn and confused. 

“That was Lily’s fault, not hers.” Tenn argued as he fidgeted with his fingers once more. The rest of the crew slowly gathered around, concerned by all the arguing. 

“She joined them!” Willy screamed, a deep frown on his face. “She tried to kill Prisha and even Sophie!” The pirate’s voice cracked on both names; clearly those close calls haunted him more than he had let on.

Sophie winced. No matter what arguments were made, it was still true that Minnie had blood on her hands. Their blood. That would never change and it could never be washed clean.

Violet stood there, her arms crossed as she listened. A frown tugged on the corners of her lips as she decided whether or not to speak up.

“I think you should go.” Violet’s voice was quiet but confident. 

The others stared at her in shock. 

“How the hell can you say that?” Prisha pushed her way forward, staring at her love in disbelief. “After what she did to you?” Prisha’s voice tightened on the word. “What she did to our friends?” She hurt us. All of us.”

“I know, “Violet replied simply but that didn’t stop Prisha from continuing.

“The injuries you sustained weren’t just some fucking paper cut that a simple bandage would fix! They were permanent! All of the injuries caused by her were permanent. It's  _ unforgivable _ !” 

“I’m not saying she did nothing wrong!” Violet snapped back, her anger immediately dissipating as she glanced away from her wife. “I just,” Violet paused for a second to find her voice once more. “I just think that any of us could’ve ended up like her. If Mitch and Willy had been captured that day instead of Sophie and Minnie, if I was the only one who survived, I don’t know if…” Violet’s voice wavered slightly. “Shit. I can’t forgive her but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve a second chance.” 

“She’s too dangerous!” Prisha argued, her eyes hard with anger. “Every time that we’ve run into Minerva one of us gets hurt or nearly killed! So how could we leave Tenn and Sophie alone with her?” Prisha gestured towards the siblings. “They’re our friends!” 

“She’s changed.” Tenn spoke with a gentle determination. 

“Has she though?” Prisha snapped back. “There’s no guarantee. It’s too big of a risk!” 

“But,” Ruby’s voice drew everyone’s attention, “It’s a miracle that she’s alive. If there’s a chance that Soph and Tenn can get back what they lost, then they should go for it. It could be a sign.” Ruby put a hand on Sophie’s shoulder, causing her to look up. Ruby’s warm smile gave her a moment of relief before the fight continued.

“How can you say that, Ruby! After all the injuries you’ve had to deal with!” Brody hissed. “All those nights that Violet screamed in pain as her eyes burned. All the bloody sheets that you had to change when amputating Clem’s leg. We all just barely survived the last fight. Mitch was cut up like an animal! Sophie was nearly dead! Hell, it was a fucking miracle we all made it out alive. Every time we see Minerva death is just around the corner. It's not right to leave Sophie and Tenn with her!” Brody turned her gaze to Tenn and Sophie. “Just because someone is family doesn’t mean you’re obligated to be with them. My relationship with my mother and father was awful. It wasn’t until I joined the Ericson Pirates that I found my real family. Family isn’t just blood!” Tears pricked at her eyes as her body shook. “It's what you make of it. It’s who you choose to trust and to lean on.”

“Louis!” Mitch yelled, his frowning face looking up at the captain of the ship who stood by the wheel. “You’re the captain so why don’t you fucking say something!” 

“Oh. Umm, well, my word as captain isn’t the law.” Louis replied, his voice uneven. “It's up to Tenn and Sophie. It isn’t my place to tell them to forgive Minerva or not. Or if they should leave or not. Whatever is true to them I’ll accept.”

“I can’t believe this!” Willy snapped. “This… this is bullshit!” He kicked the side of the ship as he glared at Louis. 

“Louis is right.” Clementine's voice was calm as she stood by her husband, her hand resting on his shoulder. “He could have worded it better, but his point is still true all the same. It’s clear that Minerva can never be with the Ericson pirates; we can’t have someone who we couldn’t trust to have our backs. But Sophie and Tenn still could have a future with her if they wished,” She turned to look at the pair. “This choice will fundamentally change your life. You have to ask yourselves if what you could gain from being with your sister is worth parting ways with the crew.” 

Sophie felt her stomach twist at Clementine’s words. Was it true? Could being with Minnie, living a life here, possibly be more worthwhile and better for her or should she hold onto her life on the sea with the crew she saw as family? Both were valid in their own way; it felt like an impossible question to answer. Sophie glanced over towards Marlon, wondering if he held any stance on this but his eyes were unreadable, glued to the floorboards. It became clear in an instant, he held no answers to the question.

“It is.” Tenn stated as he stood by Sophie, his hand wrapping round hers. “Right?” He looked up at her, clearly hoping that she would agree with him. 

Sophie looked over at him before casting her gaze down again. She didn’t have an answer. Tenn’s face fell. His eyes held the hurt he felt from her lack of support.

“Whatever! See if I fucking care!” Mitch strode forward and stood in front of Sophie. “All I know is that we’ve been by your side and always had your back!” Mitch glared at his childhood friend before turning sharply on his heel. His feet stomped against the wooden beams as he disappeared below decks followed by Willy. 

The rest of the crew quickly scattered as well. Some argued as they continued to man the ship, all of them feeling strongly about this decision that at the end of the day was not up to them to make. Sophie felt her heart grow heavier as her chest tightened. A question loomed in her mind that would haunt her until it was answered. Was there even a right choice?


End file.
